Desk Talk
by SamuraiSammy
Summary: Silver fell into a slump last Friday. He finds writing on a desk, and decides to respond to it. This starts the small conversation between two boys. When they meet face to face, Silver recognizes the boy. Read to find out just who the boy is, and what he means to Silver ohoho Friend!Preciousmetalshipping. AU. Different then normal a fanfiction. Please read and review!
1. Who's Writing?

**Author's Note:** This is a story I wrote because of some movies I watched. None of them are anything at all like Pokemon though XD. At first it was just going to be a quick little one shot, but now it's going to be a quick little three-shot haha. I hope you enjoy this! It's kinda completely different then what I'm used to writing! (Yay, experiments pff) Well, I hope you enjoy this~

**Warnings: **Character death, sad boys, and maybe cursing? It's rated T only because of the deaths.

Please read and review my story! I love to hear what everyone has to say about them! ^7^

I do not own Pokemon

* * *

_Hello! I'm bored and want to test a theory. Will anyone who sits here talk to me?_

I stared at the writing on my desk. I had just gotten to PokeTrain and everyone was talking about what they had done over the weekend. They were all excited because spring break was coming up. We had some big tests to take next week, and then we were free for two weeks.

I looked around. The good student part of me told me to report it to my teacher. The curious part of me told me to answer the writing. The curious part won.

I took my seat as the teacher walked in. I continued to stare at the writing and figured it was in pencil. Black colored pencil. I took out my own pencil and wrote a response. _Hi. Someone sits here. It's third block. Writing on the desk isn't very good._

I looked up as my teacher called for homework. Maybe this new found discovery would get me out of my slump. I had fallen into one last Friday. I sighed and pulled my worksheet out. This day had already been boring, and the remainder of the day wouldn't make it any better.

* * *

The next day, in third block, there was more writing on the desk. _No one else replied to my question, so thanks for replying to it! I'm in first block now. Do you want to help me with my theory?_

I smiled. Helping a complete stranger with a theory? I cleared my throat and frowned, then looked at the board. This small conversation was definitely something that could get me out of my slump. Yesterday I went home and thought about it. The writing was small, and it looked like a guy had written it. I could be horribly wrong though. After all, my handwriting deduction skills weren't the greatest.

I looked back at the question and wrote my response. _Depends on what your theory is._ I looked at the board again to make it look like I was paying attention and read what the teacher had written. I looked back at the desk. _But writing on a desk really isn't good._

I stared at what I had written and leaned back in my chair, grabbing the metal bars behind it. I didn't know what was going on with me. I was passing all my classes and I was still my normal, sarcastic self, but I was feeling meh-ish. Maybe it was because my parents were fighting. Maybe it was because my only friend was a girl that lived in Kanto. Maybe it was because I was having a hard time training my Pokemon. There were a lot of reasons I could be feeling the way I was.

* * *

Wednesday was boring. I thought Tuesday and Monday were boring too, though. I went to my third block and sat at my desk. I saw more handwriting and read it. I had actually almost forgotten about it. My dad hadn't come home yesterday and my mom had a mental breakdown. I had more to worry about at the time then some person's theory.

_My theory is that the teacher only has two classes she teaches. And you're writing on the desk too, sir._

I looked at my teacher. If the desk writer wanted to know how many classes our teacher had then they could just ask, right? _Why not just ask her how many classes she has instead of writing on the desk? I'll help you with it but I think it's kind of pointless._

I looked at my teacher and covered the writing with my notebook. I wondered when we would ever go outside and catch Pokemon. This class was only for learning about them. Boring.

I moved my notebook down and read what the other person had written again. _How do you know I'm a sir anyways, sir?_ It was very mature of me to write that. Very mature indeed.

* * *

I was actually getting out of my slump, slowly. I thought it might be because of the desk writer. I knew almost nothing about them though. Maybe I should try to get to know them.

_I tried to ask her before but she completely ignored me. And this theory is not pointless. If you're curious about something, why not take it into your own hands to figure it out? I've always been a go-getter, and science class taught me to follow my own goals and never let anyone who disproves your idea get you down. My whole family is like that. You can't let anyone get you down._

That was a valid point. I continued to read.

_And it would be something not boring to talk about in this boring class. Anyways, rant out of the way, I must ask you some important questions, and those are: age, gender, name._

The desk writer was right. I always let people get me down. I looked at the list they had left and saw they had written in parenthesis under it. _(Sorry for the rant. The best way to figure out someone's gender is by their handwriting, when you're in a situation like this. And the way they talk. Unless you're a girl. If you are then sorry. (Actually I'm just thinking you're a guy. I have no idea if you are. I can't deduce people's handwriting. I'm not that cool.) I'm done talking now. Sorry.)_

I stared at the writing and smiled. The desk writer had a thing about science. And talking. I looked at my teacher and saw she was at her desk. I looked back at the writing again and reread it, then wrote my response.

_Well I'm impressed. I didn't know someone could write so much in such a little space. I never thought of science like that: to me, it's just a class I have to take. I've also never met someone who has an outlook on life like yours. It's very interesting. This class is pretty boring, so proving your theory correct could be a good way to make it less boring and slow._ I looked at the list the other person had made and filled it out. _Age: 16. Gender: Male (you guessed right). Name: You wouldn't know me. Can I just stay anonymous?_ I looked at what I had written and looked at what my theory partner had written. _Now the question is what your name, age and gender are._

I looked at my classmates and saw they were talking quietly amongst themselves. I sighed. No one had even tried to talk to me.

* * *

I wondered when we would start reviewing for our assessments. It was Thursday already. I bet the teacher was going to give us a thing to do over the weekend. I almost guaranteed it.

I looked at my desk and saw my theory partner had responded. I looked at my classmates and sighed. I wasn't feeling very up to anything today. I slouched in my seat and looked at what was written, seeing it was already close to the bottom of the desk.

_Yes, I'm a science nerd. _There was a cartoon person rolling their eyes and shrugging. I blinked and smiled. So they could draw too. _I had a pretty crappy past so I decided to change it. I don't think anyone could be extremely... Motivated, maybe? Or so inspired by everything since they were born. That would require a lot of gut. And determination. Ah, determined! That's the word I was trying to figure out. And independent. I'm pretty independent. I think._ There was another picture of a stickman standing above a pile of others. I stifled a laugh.

_Anyways, what do you mean "you wouldn't know me"? I'll never know if I know you if you don't tell me your name! Having an anonymous theory partner (that's what I've been calling you recently; hope you don't mind) could be, potentially, very dangerous._ Another cartoon person had been drawn. They looked pouty. I smiled and looked at what they had ended the paragraph with. _Name: Gold. Have you ever heard of me? (I wouldn't expect you too.) Age: 15. Gender: Guyish boy. I'm so glad you aren't a girl. I would feel really bad if you were, since I called you a sir and all._

I smiled. I wasn't sure why, but I liked his name. The teacher said something but I couldn't understand it. I raised my hand to ask if she could repeat it and groaned when she ignored me. I looked back at what Gold had written.

_I love your little doodles. I didn't know you could draw. It makes me wonder what other secrets you have._ I looked at my teacher as she said another thing and shook my head when I heard gibberish. I had to be tired. That's why what she was saying made no sense.

_Were you having some problems with words? They can be pretty hard. Being independent is a good thing. Sometimes. I've been calling you my theory partner too, so don't worry about it._

I moved my pencil down and continued to write. _If you re__ally want to know my name then I guess I can tell you. It's Silver. I know you've never heard of me. I'm not very popular._ I looked at the teacher and saw she looked surprised, and shocked. One of my classmates probably said something.

I looked at the writing again and saw it was at the bottom of the desk. I heard my teacher clear her throat and say something about bipedal Pokemon. I sighed and looked out of the window. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

Friday had finally come. I sighed and dropped my backpack on the ground. I looked at my classmates. They were talking quietly. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about. Yesterday my classmates were quiet and my teachers were sad. Maybe something happened in our town that I hadn't heard of.

_I am quite the doodler. I wanted to be an artist. You should see some of my drawings. Some secrets that I have... I think I'll keep them a secret, for now at least. I have this major one that almost everyone is figuring out. It's quite troublesome._ I read, not listening to my teacher.

_Words are pretty difficult. I don't think being independent is that good of a thing for most people. So we're officially theory partners, right? That's exciting! I'm actually excited. And your name! I love it. It's so different._ I saw he had erased something and frowned. That was all he said. He had drawn a little cartoon person smiling and waving.

He had written less this time. I thought maybe something was bothering him. I couldn't know though.

_I'm sure you would be an amazing artist. Way better than me, at least. You know, holding on to secrets for too long can become nerve racking and very stressful. I'm not expecting you to tell me any secrets, but I'm just saying. (Do you have any pimples? Those are good indicators that you're holding to much stress inside.)_ I covered what I wrote when one of my classmates looked back at me. She looked sad. I furrowed my eyebrows as she sighed and turned back around.

_Well, if you ever want to tell me what's bothering you, you can. I might not be able to console you but it's good to get things off your chest every now and then. I don't think anyone will see your secret either, since no one sits here except for us. And I don't think anyone even sees the writing on the desk, which is weird._ I paused and looked at the teacher. She was talking about our test and saying how smart all of us were and that we could pass easily. I nodded and looked at the writing again.

_Tomorrow is Saturday. You won't get this until Monday. Then we have tests in here on Tuesday. I don't know if I'll actually talk to you again, but I'll try. Actually, were coming back here Monday so yeah. I'll be able to talk. Okay, I'm going to go. Hope everything works out in your favor, Gold._I stared at what I wrote. I sounded like I had no idea what I was talking about. I kind of didn't. I sighed and looked at the board. This was going to suck.

* * *

The weekend was indeed sucky. My parents went away on vacation. I knew they left so they could work out their marriage. I studied a lot. I had wanted to talk to Gold. I felt this really weird connection to him and I just wanted to talk to him and have him over. I didn't even know what he looked like though.

Anyways, now it was third block. I had taken my first two classes assessments and did fine on them. We were studying today in my last two classes. I saw Gold had left me a message and I smiled.

_The test is really easy if you studied. Since spring break is coming up, I was wondering if I could maybe, possibly, uh, have your phone number? I want to talk over break. I need more friends too. And if we have each other's phone number we can figure out more theories and prove them. We're kinda like Theory Busters. Also, the answer to number 33 is C. It's a question over something we didn't learn._

I thought about what he asked for a moment. It wouldn't hurt to have his phone number. I had wanted to talk to him over the weekend anyways. And Theory Busters reminded me of something. Something that made me feel sad. I wrote my phone number down, told him to not text or call me until after school, and looked at the board. Well, I was making friends. Mom and Dad would be proud.

* * *

The next day came rather quickly. My parents still hadn't come home. I wanted to talk to them, but when I tried to call them the line was dead. I had plenty of time to study though. I felt I was going to ace the assessments.

I was one of the first people who was done with the fifty question assessment. I went up and placed it on the front desk, then went back to my own desk. Gold hadn't added anything to it. I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I had nothing to do. Initiate bored mode.

The end of the day eventually came and I turned my phone on. I ignored all of the students who were talking about what they would be doing over spring break and I saw I had a message.

[Meet me in front of the auditorium.]

The person who sent it was unknown. I figured it had to be Gold, since no one else saw my phone number. At least, I didn't think anyone did.

I walked to the auditorium and looked around. I had no idea what Gold looked like. There were no other people at the auditorium though. I walked into the building, after looking around outside, and saw no one. I looked into the seats and frowned. It wouldn't surprise me if I had been tricked. "Why does this always happen to me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Because you're gullible. Don't worry, I am too." I turned around and saw a black haired teen was sitting on the stages edge. He looked way to familiar to me. His gold eyes stared at my silver ones. "Hey Silver." He said quietly, smiling the saddest smile I ever saw.

"Why do you look familiar? Have we met before?" I asked, suddenly worried. I knew him, although I had talked to him just a week ago.

"In a past life, maybe." He whispered, offering me a shrug. He wiped the sad look off his face and hopped off the stage. "Do you want to go do something?" He asked. I stared at him. I couldn't get over how familiar he looked.

Then I remembered.

He was my best friend.


	2. Remember

**Author's Note:** Hey all! I'm sorry for the wait, but here's chapter two! One more to go, then this is over :c (unless I get this idea to continue it ahaa) Well, I had fun writing it so that's all that matters~ Oh, announcement! I have come up with another idea. It's called "Puzzle Hearts". It's with these two little boyfriends again, of course. Anywaaayys I'll leave you to read!

**Notes:** Please, please, please realize that Steve is Siver's step-dad. I had the hardest time figuring out how to make that obvious without just stating it. Also, the way this is set up is purely just conversation between Silver and Gold. There is absolutely no actions going on in this chapter. It would have been way to long. And I kinda fluffed up and added some romance. I think you're all smart enough to figure it out though. (It'll be included in the next chapter. It's kinda semi-important haha)

**Warnings:** Character death, a few swear words, some romance hints~?

PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW**

* * *

_First Grade_

"Hello! I'm Gold. Why are you hiding?"

"The boys threw balls at me. I don't want to get hurt."

"Well that isn't very nice! I can go beat them up if you want me to."

"No... Beating them up won't help anything. Just go away."

"But you look like you need a friend. You can't go home today and tell your parents that you didn't make any friends."

"Parent. And I can do that. Why would you even want to be friends with me anyways? I'm dumb."

"I'm sure that isn't true. And if it is, then we can be dumb together. What's your name?"

"Silver. Your weird."

"I know."

_Fourth Grade_

"Come on, Silver! I have an idea."

"Why should I go with you?"

"Because I'm your best friend. And because you don't have anything else to do. I just have a question that I want to ask the teacher. It'll be fun!"

"Asking teachers questions isn't much fun."

"Well that's just because you don't know what the question is yet. Agree to come with me and then I'll tell you the question."

"Or you can tell me the question now and I'll tell you whether or not I'll go with you."

"Your boring. The question is what color hair our former presidents had. Because, you know, seeing only a black and white picture of them isn't very useful to determining their hair color."

"I'm impressed. You used a big word."

"I'm trying to sound smarter. Will you please come with me? I don't want to go alone."

"...Fine. Only this once though."

"Haha, of course. I'll never ask you to go solve any questions or puzzles with me ever again. You'll lead a boring life and I'll just laugh at you."

"I'm sure."

"That's just the truth, Silver."

"But of course it is, Gold."

_Fifth Grade_

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"My parents hate me. I don't feel like going back to class."

"Then I won't go back to class either. I'm sure Mom and Steve will understand why I skipped."

"Go back to class, Silver. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"And I don't want you to be sad. Something has to change or we just won't ever be happy again."

"Heh, I don't want to not be happy ever again. Why are you being nice?"

"You would be here for me, so I'm here for you. And your my best friend, so I think that staying by you when your sad is part of my job."

"You admit your my best friend?"

"I won't ever say it again. You should have gotten it on video."

"I was just thinking the same thing. We should go somewhere else if we're going to skip school. I don't think staying by the school is a very good idea."

"You are probably right. Do you want to go bust a rumor? I overheard people talking in the hallway."

"Whoa. You want to go bust something? The world must be ending."

"Very funny. I'm just trying to help you. I know you don't want to tell me what happened now, so I'm going to slowly coax it out of you by proving a rumor incorrect."

"The rumor could be correct. What is it anyways?"

"Everyone was talking about a haunted house. It supposedly has this ghost there."

"It could be a Pokemon."

"Yeah. We'll never know unless we go."

"Then let's go. I want to see a real live ghost!"

"I figured you would want to."

_Sixth Grade_

"Are you going to the dance?"

"No. I hate everyone at our school."

"You used to be friends with all of them. What happened?"

"We all turned twelve."

"I'm eleven."

"You're in the minority. Why did you ask if I was going?"

"Just wondering. Do you want to go do something else that night? We could go watch a movie or something."

"You want to watch a movie? You don't want to go bust any theories or prove anyone wrong or anything?"

"Um... Well there is a theory that the movie is awesome."

"Pff. That's quite a theory to bust."

"Shut up. I just thought it was something we could do since neither of us are going to the dance."

"It could be something we could do. Hmm, fine. It's a date then."

"Date? Uh, um…"

"I'm joking. Find me after school. I have three theories we can crack."

"Uh, right. Study hard!"

"Riiight."

_ Seventh Grade_

"Don't talk to me!"

"What did I do?"

"Nothing. You're just annoying."

"I'm annoying? You're the one that's yelling at me! For no reason at all, I might add."

"There is a reason!"

"Then tell me the reason! I can't fix it unless you tell me why you're mad!"

"I'm mad because you started dating Crys!"

"What?"

"We won't hang out as often anymore. We won't talk as often since you'll always be with her. I know you want to be with her right now, so go. I won't bother you two"

"What? Wait, Silver! You can't just leave..."

"Oh really? Heh. You're so dumb."

"I'm not dumb! Your dumb for walking away!"

"I'm actually smart, Gold. You don't know what Crys does. She isn't good. She's going to hurt you."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because it's what she always does. Whatever. Don't come crying to me when she breaks up with you."

"She won't break up with me. I believe in her."

"And I believe in you. Make the right decision, Gold. See you later."

_Eighth Grade_

"You're the one that wanted to go fishing."

"I thought we would catch something else besides Magikarp. It's boring when we only catch Magikarp."

"You chose a bad spot to go fishing. Ah, you have a bite."

"I thought this was a good spot. Grr this stupid fish is strong..."

"If you pull the fishing rod up it'll get the Pokemon hooked even faster."

"Okay... Ah! My face just got attacked!"

"Pfff! Haha, oh God. It'll also make the Pokemon jump out of the water and attack whoever is reeling it in. Oh God... Pff. I didn't think it would work... H-How's your face?"

"It's fine... But... How's yours?"

"Ack! Don't splash me with water!"

"It's what you get, Sil! Would you rather get hit in the face by a fish?"

"Getting hit by a fish would be better than getting soaked! No, noo I know that look. What are you—"

_SPLASH_

"Haa... Haa... You jerk!"

"It's what you get! No, no no don't grab my ankle... Ack!"

_SPLASH_

"Cough... Cough... Now we're both soaked!"

"Serves you right! You shouldn't have pushed me into the water in the first place, jerk!"

"You were laughing at me! I had good reason to!"

"I'm your best friend! Of course I'm going to laugh at you getting hit right in the middle of the face with a fish. That's only logical."

"Oh, it's only logical? Well is it logical to get splashed in the face by an angry friend?"

"Ahh! Noo, no no I don't like getting splashed!"

"I don't like getting pulled into the water!"

"Silver? Gold?"

"Oh crap! Hide, hide quickly go!"

"Agh, don't push me!"

"Then hurry the heck up!"

"Why are we hiding?"

"Because my mom will freak if she sees us in the lake without swimsuits on. Shh..."

"I thought they were out here. Maybe they went into the forest. Well I guess they won't get lunch then."

"I don't want to not get lunch... Silver! Let's go get food!"

"Do you want to go into the house with soaked clothes?"

"It _is_ a beach house."

"That doesn't mean we can go in there sopping wet. If anything, we have to dry off first."

"I guess..."

"You know, Gold, you need a haircut."

"I need a haircut? Have you seen your mane?"

"Yes. You said you like my hair color so I'm growing it out. Come on, there's a place we can hide until we dry off back here."

"What does me liking your hair have to do with its length?"

"When we were younger you played with my hair."

"I don't remember that."

"You also probably don't remember the date we had."

"We had a date? Did we go to a fair or something?"

"Or something. If you can't remember that from two years ago then I would be concerned."

"I don't need your concern."

"Aw, look. Tough boy now. Why is your face all red?"

"I got sunburn."

"Likely story. You tan, I burn. Black head, red head."

"Whatever."

"Your embarrassed."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You totally aren't."

"Yeah, I totally am. Hey, wait!"

"Haha, it's way too easy to trick you."

"You're a jerk."

"Happens."

_Ninth Grade _

"Hey, Silver. I have this question that's been bothering me recently."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It's kinda private..."

"Ooh. It must be pretty serious then. Go to our base and I'll meet you soon. I have to take care of Sneasel."

"Right..."

"So what's this question you have?"

"Well, it's more like a concern, kinda?"

"It must be a pretty serious concern if you don't want to talk about it in front of my mom and Steve. What's the problem?"

"Well, um, it's embarrassing."

"Please. I've seen you in your underwear. We're best friends. It's okay. I won't tell anyone. You know that."

"Yeah... Well, okay. So there's this person I like. I'm pretty sure they don't know I like them but I'm concerned because it's one of my friends. And it's not the right type of person I'm supposed to like."

"What type of person are you supposed to like? You can like whoever you want. Be with whoever you want."

"But it's weird. No one else likes the type of person I like."

"How do you know? We aren't exactly social butterflies, Gold. There could be people who like the type of person you like in our school. I'm just going to guess here, but you're worried because it's a guy you like, right?"

"What? Uh, um, uhh..."

"It's okay. You're still my best friend. I promise, it changes absolutely nothing. And I mean, it's kind of obvious."

"What? Wait, wait, wait. You're okay with me liking guys? If I even do? I mean, I could be perfectly normal—"

"Trust me, you aren't perfectly normal. Quite the contrary, actually. If you were perfectly normal then it would be boring. So who is it you like?"

"Um, that's where this gets really complicated. Like, really, really complicated."

"How complicated could it be? It's not like you like me, right?"

"Ummm... Uh, ahh."

"Wait. Your face is bright red. Oh shit. It is me, isn't it? You like me? Like, like like me? Right?"

"Uh, I'm going to go back home yeah. Sorry to bother you..."

"Ohh no you don't. Answer my question."

"What question?"

"Don't play stupid."

"No, really. What question? I was dying on the inside, so I didn't hear you."

"Dying on the... Sigh. It's me you like, right?"

"Pfff uh. Um. Hm. Juffle huffle."

"It's a yes or no question. Not a juffle huffle question."

"Yeah, but you see... Huffle."

"Tell me."

"It would be pointless if I did. I know you wouldn't even think of me the same way. We're just best friends. That's all we'll ever be, not that it isn't enough or anything like that! I'm just an idiot. A huge idiot."

"I'm an idiot too."

"No you aren't."

"I am. I'm so stupid. I can't believe I never even realized it. My mom always asked if you had told me. She always asked, ever since seventh grade when we had that fight. I never understood what she meant. I can't believe I was such an idiot."

"Silver, you aren't an idiot."

"I am. In sixth grade, that movie we went to see. I fell asleep on you. You didn't make fun of me or shoo me off or anything. You didn't get mad at me for not watching the movie. You were just happy I had agreed to go with you."

"Silver..."

"I'm sorry I was an idiot. I didn't notice. I didn't even notice. I don't even know who it is I like. I don't know anything. I'm just confused, about everything."

"It's not your fault. I'm okay with you not feeling the same way, really. Just calm down."

"But I might feel the same way. Isn't it weird how I never liked anyone before? I can't be that weird, right? Maybe the person I like I was always with and I never even realized it. Wouldn't that be something? Like a fairy tale."

"Well, you're going to hate me for saying this, but we could prove if that's true or not. We could bust the theory."

"Are you joking?"

"No. Sorry. That was stupid. Forget I ever said it."

"It was stupid. But it could work."

"What? You're kidding. You think it could work? What would we do about it? How would we prove it?"

"I dunno. Maybe we could try to date or something, maybe?"

"Are you serious? You're actually taking what I said into consideration?"

"Yes. Am I not supposed to?"

"Uh, I don't know. I didn't think I would get this far."

"Pfff, nice. I don't know what to do. Should we try? Or something?"

"I don't know. I don't know."

"Well you dated before."

"Hardly. We didn't do anything ever. You and I had more fun in a day then me and Crys did in the whole amount of time we were dating."

"Well that might be good odds."

"Maybe. So, what do you want to do?"

_Tenth Grade. Two Friday's before Spring Break. (The day Silver fell into a slump.) _

"Silver? Where are you? Please don't leave me in the dark..."

"I'm right here, Gold. If you brought a flashlight it would have been a lot easier to navigate through here... Ow! Duck, that hurt. Watch out for the pipe there."

"Duck?"

"You got pissed at me last time I said the F word, so I got a different swear word. Ow, large wood there."

"Well, the F word is the most offensive word out there."

"I think fag may also be quite offensive."

"Yeah... Any derogatory words are pretty harsh. I wish our school was stricter on that kind of stuff. "

"Yeah. Our school sucks. Crap, there's a pole there. Why did I agree to come with you?"

"Because you love me."

"Hah."

"You didn't deny it this time."

"You wish I loved you, Gold"

"There's that attitude. Ouch. What the heck was that?"

"Probably a piece of metal. Come on. We have to find those bodies."

"If you see them will you faint?"

"Will you?"

"Probably. Its kinda freaky, this rumor. Who hides dead bodies in an abandoned school building?"

"Who knows? My dad didn't want me to come with you. Said it was too dangerous."

"Your dad?"

"Steve asked if I would start calling him dad so we sound like a real family."

"Are you okay with calling him dad though?"

"I think so. I never had a dad before so it's new to me. He seems to be doing an okay job. He cares about my mom. That's all that matters to me."

"That's nice of you to say. Hey, I think I see a light up there."

"We probably shouldn't go towards it. If a lights on, then that means someone's home. Let's just go back. I don't want to die today. If I do, I'm blaming you."

"Ah, chicken much? Come on, it'll be fine."

"You should listen to your friend, boy."

"What?"

"Who said that?"

"You two don't belong here. I bet you would be a wonderful addition to my collection."

"Silver..."

"Shut up, Gold. Who are you? Why won't you show yourself?"

"Ah, you're the tough one. I guess you'll have to go first."

"Oh shit! Move it, Gold. Get out of here. Grrgh. My ankle..."

"Silver? Are you okay?"

"He's not. His ankle just got shattered."

"What? No! Silver, come on! We have to leave together..."

"Tsk tsk. How sweet. Too bad neither of you will see the sun again."

"Gold, hurry and leave. I'll be okay. Just go."

"I... I can't. I think I was just stabbed haa... It hurts..."

"What!? No, no, no, no. Gold, Gold"

"He won't answer you anymore."

"Why? Why him?"

"Because he was in the way. Now all I have to do is kill you and then my project will be complete."

"What... What project?"

"Gold!"

"Still alive?"

"I won't die that easily..."

"Gold... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Don't apologize, Sil..."

"It's my fault though. It's all my fault..."

"Use flamethrower."

"It... It's all your fault, huh? I can blame you if we die then?"

"Heh, yeah. At least we'll go together..."

"Together... I'm sorry too. I never even told you..."

"Told me what?"

"What you wanted to know... I'm sorry. Please don't cry..."

"Then you can't cry either, idiot."

"It's been forever since you called me that hah... I'm sorry... I'm already crying..."

"Just die already, children. It's a shame no one will know you died."

"I loved being friends with you, Silver. Please don't forget me..."

"How could I?"

"Heh... Good question... Cough... Goodbye..."

"I'll see you later..."

"If only... If only I had... I had… Told you... I'll miss you... Gold..."

...

* * *

Yes, they died. It's not easy to write that kind of scene without using any actions hmm. And I kinda suck at writing death scenes anyways soo- Well, please review! Tell me if you cried or if you finally get it or if you think I should continue or anything like that yup~


End file.
